


Drabble z Supernatural, czyli co innego jak Destiel i Sabriel?

by Youremypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Supernatural100 | Supernatural Drabble Community
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremypizzaman/pseuds/Youremypizzaman
Summary: Bardzo krótkie, ale chyba o to w tym chodzi nie?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 drabbli w 100 dni





	1. Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo krótkie, ale chyba o to w tym chodzi nie?

\- Dean, co to jest "fan fiction"? - zapytał pewnego dnia Castiel.  
Dean popijający piwo, prawie zakrztusił się nim.  
\- To fikcja... opowiada zazwyczaj o bohaterach serialu lub książki. Nie jest prawdziwe, zmyślone przez zbyt kreatywnych fanów, którzy nie mają własnego życia - odpowiedział, mając przed sobą obraz strony, na której widniały te wszystkie bzdury.  
\- Nie lubisz ich? - zapytał, dopiero później uświadamiając sobie, że o nim też mogli pisać te książki. - Czytałeś o sobie?  
\- Tak i to był zły pomysł - przypomniał sobie "Sam/Dean".  
Lecz jeszcze tego samego dnia, Cas mógł ujrzeć jak Dean uważnie śledzi wzrokiem tekst na ekranie komputera Sama, ale nie mógł zobaczyć co Dean czytał. A było to fan fiction. O nich. O "Cas/Dean".  
Kiedy do niego podszedł i chciał zobaczyć przez jego ramię co czyta, ten szybko zmienił stronę. Cas jednak zdołał przeczytać kilka słów.  
"- Kocham cię, Dean.  
\- A ja ciebie, Cas."


	2. Niewiedza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pozory mylą

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

Sam cały czas chodził zdenerwowany. A powodem tego były dwie osoby. Dean i Castiel. Nie mógł znieść jak patrzą na siebie, jak, niby przypadkowo, się dotykają. Zaczął unikać bycia w jednym pomieszczeniu z tymi dwoma. Kiedy pytał się o ich relacje, oni patrzyli na niego dziwnie i mówili, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciółmi, napewno nie. Z tego wszystkiego musiał pojechać na samitne polowanie, bo nie mógł wytrzymać.   
W tym czasie Cas i Dean pół leżeli na łóżku tego drugiego, okazjonalnie złączając usta w krótkich, ale czułych pocałunkach.   
\- Może powinniśmy mu w końcu powiedzieć? - zasugerował Cas, pomiędzy pocałunkami.  
\- Nah, niech się jeszcze trochę pomęczy - powiedział lekceważąco, mając ubaw z zachwania brata.


	3. Tany tany bioderkami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✺◟( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)◞✺

Gol. Bieg. Chłopaki. Dziewczyny. Football. Cheerleaderki.  
A kto był cherleaderką? Kto był kapitanem cherleaderek? Oczywiście, że Dean.  
A kiedy grał jego chłopak, Castiel, nie mógły nie skorzystać z okazji. I dobrze, bo drużyna jego szkoły wygrała. Castiel wygrał.  
Sportowcy poszli to szatni, oczywiście nie obyło się bez sprzeczek i lekkich wyzwisk głównie ze strony przegranej drużyny. Cherleaderki i Dean także poszli wziąć prysznic i się przebrać.  
\- Gratuluję - powiedział z uśmiechem Dean, gdy spotkali się z Casem przed szatnią.  
\- Nie wygrałbym bez ciebie - powiedział, po czym przyciągnął Winchestera do pocałunku.


End file.
